


Rugby captain john

by Daughter_of_Prospero



Series: Teenlock portraits [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, M/M, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Prospero/pseuds/Daughter_of_Prospero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my companion piece to the balletlock piece I posted, same materials etc, except that John has silver booty shorts</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rugby captain john

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my companion piece to the balletlock piece I posted, same materials etc, except that John has silver booty shorts


End file.
